The Facilities Core equipment request is designed to maximize availability of computing power and make it equally available in three principal departments, by use of clustering via an ATM network. Simultaneously, rapid access to important datasets (e.g. the Visible Man) will be provided in these locations over the network. Substantial but necessary requests are made to upgrade existing graphics computers. Modest funds are also requested to enhance video communications and for a general continual upgrading of computing facilities.